fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ив Тирм
|kanji=イヴ・ティルム |rōmaji=Ivu Tirumu |alias=Святая Ночь (聖夜のイヴ Seiya no Ivu) |race=Человек |birthday=Год X768 |age=16 (X784) , Обложка 23 (X791) , Обложка |gender=Мужской |height= |weight= |eyes=Тёмно-зеленый |hair=Блондин |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Левая Рука |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Рунные Рыцари |team=Три Мужа |previous team=Союзные Войска Команда Синий Пегас |partner=Хибики Лейтис Рен Акатсуки Ичия Вандалай Котобуки |previous partner= |base of operations=Здание Синего Пегаса |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Магия Снега |manga debut=Глава 132 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= Daniel Litwin |image gallery=yes }} Ив Тирм, также известен как Ив Святая Ночь – один из Магов, которые принадлежит команде Три Мужа Гильдии Синий Пегас. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Ив в Х791 Первоначально Ив выглядел невысоким мальчишкой со светлыми волосами, образующие причёску в виде чаши с несколькими прядями, обрамляющие голову; у него были большие темные глаза. Спустя семь лет, Ив превратился в молодого человека, получая более резкие черты лица и узкие глаза, одновременно с этим меняется и его прическа, которая стала более длинной, более волнистой и немного более хаотичной. Первоначальный наряд Ива состоял из черного костюма, на рукавах и коленях которого присутствуют кресты со светлой обводкой, на левом плече которого так же находится эмблема Синего Пегаса. Под ним была сиреневая рубашка с более темным фиолетовым галстуком на шее, и полированные ботинки. Том 16, Обложка После таймскипа, Ив перешел на более случайный наряд, рубашку с короткими рукавами оставленной не заправленной в черные костюмные брюки дополняющие галстуком на шее покрытого темными и светлыми диагональными полосками и темной обуви. Личность Ив как и его товарищи по команде, является бабником, и как молодой человек, пытается покрасоваться перед девушками и добиться ее расположения, в своих интересах. Ив, также как и его товарищи по команде, испытывает большое уважение к Ичии, и, таким образом, сразу же извинился перед Эрзой из - за того что был не так понят, про нее и Ичию, ведь если он проявил неуважение к ней, то тоже самое он проявил и к Ичии. Ив также очень вежлив, и относится к тем, кто относится к нему с соответствующей вежливостью. История Изначально Ив состоял в отряде Рунных Рыцарей Магического Совета, но после роспуска Совета Иву некуда было идти. Незная то что с ним будет в будущем, Ив присоединился к Синему Пегасу и стал частью его команды: Три Мужа. Арки Орасион Сейс X791 Великие Магические Игры Затмение Звёздных Духов Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Тартарос Империя Арболес Магия и Способности 200px|thumb|Магия Снега Магия Снега: Тип Магии, который позволяет Иву производить и контролировать снег, и который был описан как достаточно мощный, чтобы превратить окружение Ива в "мир чисто белый" немедленно. Контроль над снегом предоставляет ему наступательные способности создавать снежки или лавины против своих противников. Однако она бесполезна против тех, кто пользуется Созиданием Льда, или против тех, кто устойчив к холоду, а также против того, кто невосприимчив к Магии Снега. Такая магия может использоваться вместе с тяжелыми Волшебными боеприпасами, такими как те, которые были найдены на дирижабле Синего Пегаса Кристина, для выполнения более крупномасштабных атак. *'Белая Метель': Благодаря использованию Магии Снега, Ив может вызвать снежинки падающие с неба на большую площадь, что значительно понижает температуру места тем самым,заставляя его противников дрожать, в то же время показывая их дыхание. thumb|right|200px|Белая Мгла *'Снежная Буря': Ив показал способность производить и управлять снежными бурями, перемещая их посредством ручных жестов и используя силу, контролировать потоки холодного оздуха для многократной атаки целей. *'Белая Мгла': Ив вытягивает свою руку вперед, после чего появляется Магическая Печать, из которой появляется большая метель окутывающая близлежащий район вокруг него, и которая, согласно его собственным словам,лишает противников видимости в то же самое время замораживает их. Выполнение этой техники покрывает все место, включая врагов снегом. thumb|200px|Белая Ярость *'Белая Ярость': Eve extends his right arm forward, with his hand open, and then places his left hand on his right forearm. This prompts a medium-sized snowstorm to be generated from his right palm and fired towards the target. The snowstorm, starting out as rather small near Eve's hand, grows larger as it moves away from Eve and nears the opponent. This spell can be rapidly used in subsequent reprise, even while Eve is moving. *'Белый Клык': Eve swings both hands into a clawing-like position, conjuring an offensive spell made out of snow that attacks the aimed target. This was used by Eve during the battle with Rufus, but the attack was easily dodged. *'Снежный Клон': Ив создаёт клона из снега, точную копию себя, чтобы избежать входящей атаки и отвлечь противника, тем самым позволяя ему подготовиться к контратаке. Появление в Других СМИ OVA The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land thumb|200px|left|Eve, Hibiki and Ren pursue Laki and Kinana After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Eve and his fellow Trimen head to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular water park. Upon arriving, the four quickly find Erza and Lucy sunbathing, and begin to crowd them, complimenting the two on their good looks; however, this only angers Erza, and causes her to scold Eve for being out of bed when he is still injured from his battle earlier that day. With Erza and Lucy having walked off, Eve, Ren and Hibiki turns their eyes to Laki and Kinana instead, once again complimenting the two on their swimsuits; this ends with the girls running off when Eve decides to make some snow fall to contrast their beauty. Later, when Gray and Lyon freeze the pool and Natsu attempts to thaw it with his Dragon Slayer Magic, Eve and the other park patrons are blasted away in a huge explosion, Eve landing stark naked alongside his guildmates.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Видеоигры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Ив появляется как персонаж-поддержка для Хибики, доступен после разблокирования. Битвы и События Интересные Факты *В дополнительном содержании 32 Тома, Машима предоставил статистику 31 из 40 сражений соперников X791 в Великих Магических Играх. Статистика, однако, была обеспечена не с точки зрения Машимы как автора, а с точки зрения репортера [["Волшебник"|Журнала Волшебника]] Джейсона. Это объясняет, почему некоторая статистика отсутствует и почему другие данные могут быть неточными. Согласно Джейсону из Журнала Волшебника, во время его участия в Великих Магических Играх X791, статистика Ива: Путеводитель ВМИ Ссылки Навигация en:Eve Tearm Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Магический Совет Категория:Рунные Рыцари Категория:Бывшие члены Магического Совета Категория:Члены Синего Пегаса Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод